


Sun in my Heart

by dreamkist



Series: Stony Bingo [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: Tony had to stop and watch him.  He twirled around, skinny arms flying, and he looked more alive than Tony had felt in years.





	Sun in my Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Barefoot [ART]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898143) by [Fluffypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda). 



“Wake up!” Happy said far too loudly.

Tony fumbled awake. He had been there to watch the dancers rehearse for the Stark Expo. “Great job, everyone,” he clapped before he realized the dancers were all gone.

Happy went to get the car.

While he waited he heard the sound of tapping on a wood floor. He looked in a room and saw a small man angrily stomping away. He looked like he was trying to beat the floor up with shoes that were about to lose the fight.

Tony had to stop and watch him. He twirled around, skinny arms flying, and he looked more alive than Tony had felt in years. Heels hit the floor in a thundering rhythm then he flapped his feet out to the sides. He brought it to a big finish with a spin.

He picked up a towel from the floor and wiped his face with it. Then he spotted Tony. “What’re you looking at?” he asked as he tried to catch his breath.

“That was impressive,” Tony said.

“Yeah?” He looked skeptical. “No one else seems to think so.”

“Well, those people are idiots. I’m not.”

~

If Tony found the time to visit the theatre again, well, he was allowed to do that.

~

“Are you stalking me?” the dancer asked one day.

Tony had been trying to see him without getting caught. The mirrors didn’t help.

“Why do you keep coming back here?”

“I like watching you,” Tony said honestly. He held out his hand, “I’m Tony.”

The shorter man eyed him then reached out to shake hands. “Steve,” he said. He continued with his practice, and Tony watched him kick and bring his heels down hard in those ragged old shoes.

All Tony could think of for days after were eyes so blue he could drown in them.

~

He had Jarvis purchase a new pair of tap shoes, and Tony left them for Steve. He watched from a distance as Steve was handed the box. He looked at it suspiciously before cracking the lid open. Tony smiled when Steve pulled one shoe out. Even from a distance he could see how happy he was.

~

Back from a gala and ready to shuck off the stiff old suit he was in, Tony toed his shoes off and rocked back on his heels to wiggle his toes at the barefoot man stretching on the floor.

“How’d your audition go?” he asked.

“It wasn’t too bad. How was your gala?”

“Would’ve been better with you,” he smiled down at him.

It was a tired and sweaty Steve who pulled Tony down to the floor for a kiss and to happily lie against him.

**Author's Note:**

> Wake up


End file.
